Wouldn't Want It Any Other Way, Mate
by Theanimekitty89
Summary: When Team CoreTech goes to the nearest town in search of supplies, Dax becomes more and more distant from the rest of the group. When a certain brunette notices this, what'll she do to get back the cocky bad-boy from the LowLands? Dax x Jinja. I've made two videos about them, read the story for more info :3 Plz read & review


**A/N: Hey, everybody! :D So, I've recently gotten hooked to Monsuno, and obviously also the pairing; Dax and Jinja. I mean, what's there not to like? He's a good-looking bad boy who has (had) connections with S.T.O.R.M. and worked undercover for Jeredy Suno, the discoverer of Monsuno, and has a dark past that involves E.C.L.I.P.S.E. I can tell why Jinja has a hard time to NOT be curious about him XD And Jinja? She's a smart and adventurous girl who likes to have fun and is extremely tomboyish. **

**See how these two fit together like puzzle? They were meant to be! XD Okay, Jinja and Beyal together IS cute, I can admit that. But these two have chemistry; I can feel it.**

**But enough about that. Here's an oneshot about my new fav pairing! A final note; if you want, you can watch two music videos I made about this couple called 'Every Other Time' and 'Moving On'. I'm called 'MrsAnimelover89'on YouTube. Just wanted to let you know! X3**

* * *

_**Wouldn't want it any other way, Mate.**_

The team Core Tech had wanted to find town as soon as possible to find shelter and purchase supplies in form of food and medical equipment. They were exhausted due to the many fights and enemies they have had encountered on their way, but in the end it was worth it. They found a nice little town where they could easily hide from Commander Charlemagne and Emmanuel Klipse, and rented a large room in a motel using Jinja's emergency credit card once again.

"My parents are so gonna be pissed," the brunette mumbled darkly and put her hands on her hips when seeing Bren throw himself on one of the comfortable beds, burying his head in the soft pillows with a content sigh.

"This must be what heaven feels like…"

Chase began to bounce on top of his bed with a smile plastered on his face. "B, check it out! I think I can touch the ceiling!"

Cerulean blue orbs widened in terror at seeing this. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, making him fall backwards due to the force and land ungracefully on the floor. "Chase, stop ruining the beds! _I _paid for them!"

He came back into view from behind the bed, a couple of feathers fluttering down slowly when another playful smile came to view on his face again.

"Good idea, Jin!"

The brunette took a step back in regret and paled in realization. "Oh no…"

"Pillow fight!" both males exclaimed and ran away with a dozen of pillows in their possessions, laughing aloud in the hallway while doing so. Jinja had to hold herself back from ripping strands of hair out of her head. She stepped out of the rented room.

"Chase! Bren!" she yelled. "If I see as much as a wrinkle on those pillows when you get back, you're _so_ gonna get it this time! And Beyal won't hold me back either!"

"Won't hold you back from what?"

The girl yelped as she turned around to see the Monk she was so fascinated about. He blinked at her in question with his gray eyes. She smiled weakly.

"Oh, nothing, Beyal! We're just getting comfy in here, that's all," she replied, then let her blue eyes scan the rest of the hallway. "Where's Dax?"

"I do not know," the Monk calmly said, yet the worry was clearly audible in his soft voice. "He has been very distant and very quiet the entire way here. I went to confront him earlier today so that he could explain to me the reason of his sudden silence but he refused to do so. So he left the rest of us."

"Oh, Beyal, why didn't you tell me?" she asked quickly but then shook her head. "I mean _us_. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I believed that some space was what our fifth member needed to clear his mind and return to his usual self, but now I see that it has only made the matter worse," Beyal replied and took Jinja's hand much to her surprise.

"Jinja, I hope you will find him and reason with him. You must be the one who he has the most need to see right now."

The brunette blushed softly at hearing this, hoping by all her heart that the wise Monk wasn't saying what she thought he was saying.

"Okay, I'll find him," she said with determination and confidence. "Bren is _definitely_ not gonna like it but I'll do it. Where'd you see him head to?"

"Going in the directions to the deserts."

The confusion was clear on Jinja's face when a frown started to form on her forehead. Why'd he go there?

"Don't worry, Beyal, I'll go bash some sense into him," she said with a grin as she started to jog out to the exit, not waiting for the Monk's reply. She picked up speed as she ran at the streets, her mind trying desperately to figure out the sudden change in Dax' character of late.

* * *

The sun was slowly starting to set, creating a beautiful combination of orange and red on the sky. The last remains of its warm glow made some of the sand-crystals glitter in its light, and a chocolate-brown hand scooped up a handful of it, letting it slowly seep through his fingers. A sigh escaped the figure who stuffed his hands into his pockets and gazed thoughtfully at the horizon and the amazing display of the sight in front of him, a sad smile tucking at his lips.

"Dax!"

Said boy glanced back at the source of the voice who had called out his name with surprise. A girl with waving brown hair and stunning cerulean blue eyes was running towards him. She finally slowed down to a jog and panted heavily, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder for support. He blinked in astonishment and then smirked.

"Princess? You're probably the last person I expected to see here."

"Looking…for…your sorry ass…all day…you…unpredictable jerk…"

Dax clicked his tongue. "That's a new one. If ya didn't wanna run this far, why didn't you launch out Charger? Or Whipper or-."

"Oh, please," Jinja said and stood up tall, though still not as tall as Dax. "Like I'd exhaust Charger because _you_ decided to pull off a disappearing act and leaving without telling any of us."

That shut up the dark-skinned boy. He pulled his beanie a little down and turned around again, kicking away a stone.

"Yeah, about that…you probably should go back, Princess."

The brunette pushed him in a playful manner. "Right. I just crossed like ten kilometres to get you, Daxie. Why would I go back?"

"'Cause…" he said, and sighed deeply. "Because I don't think I wanna go back."

The silence that rose up between them was unbearably quiet. The evening wind blew gently before them, playing with the brunette's hair. She herself didn't move.

"What?" she almost whispered. When she didn't get an answer, she repeated a little louder than intended. "_What_?"

He still didn't speak, so she went to grab a handful of his coat and forced him to look at her.

"Did the desert sun fry your brain or what?"

"Look, Princess," he said and tried to get her hands off his coat. It was his favourite after all. "I know I've been a jerk in the past to you and your friends-."

"_Our_ friends," she corrected with her hands clenching his coat tighter. He was surprised for a moment but managed to snap out of it.

"Wha'ever. The thing is I've given you guys a hard time for way too long, and I…I'm sorry," he closed his eyes momentarily. "Especially you, Princess. I'm sorry."

"Is this what it's all about?" she raised a brow. "You don't need to apologize, Daxie, because I don't care. Really, I don't. And I'm not letting you leave."

"You don't have a choice," Dax said and placed his hands on hers. "I don't wanna be a part of this anymore. Like Glasses said; Team CoreTech was fine just with the three of you _best friends _like the beginning and Monk fish with his Monsuno visions. I'm just being the party pooper, so I'll just leave."

"No, you aren't," Jinja said through clenched teeth. "Since when have you ever cared for what Bren says about you? Dax, we need you."

The dark-skinned boy was silent again, just closing his eyes and enjoying the cool feeling of Jinja's hands. They were so close that if he would lean down, their foreheads would be pressed together. These moments had become so rare…

"…the world needs you. You're our fifth, remember?"

With a quick jab with his hands, he'd gotten hers off his coat and he took a large step back in a rush of anger.

"Oh, yeah, how could I've ever forgotten? That's why you guys need me, ain't it? Because of Monk fish' stupid prophecy. That's why you guys have wanted me on the Team all along, or else you'd never be willing to have me around."

"What?" she said in surprise. She blinked a couple of times before rage took over her as well. "Now you're just being paranoid!"

"Can you blame me? My parents have been dead ever since I was five and in case you didn't notice, I've had the baboon to Klipse after me ever since! Not to mention that Lowlanders aren't usually being all friendly or naive towards each other!" Dax yelled back. "Lil' Suno is one thing, but _not me_. I thought you would have learned by now, Jinja."

"Beyal says that you're different from the others, Dax. He says-."

"Don't!" the dark-skinned boy snapped and Jinja immediately shut up. "I don't give a crag, okay? I'm…I'm sick and tired of you gushing over Monk fish with those big dreamy eyes of yours and…" his throat was getting thick with emotions and he looked away with fingers balled into fists. "Suno and Glasses obviously don't trust me, Monk fish is just being the neutral guy in the group and you…"

Dax glanced at the brunette and her breath hitched at the whirlwind of emotions that she saw displayed in those black eyes of his.

"…you're a completely different story. You've never liked me, have you? You don't want me to save you, don't want me to come near you, and don't want me to help you…you…"

He clearly remembered those words she had said to him after he'd finished his work with Charlemagne.

_I hate you! I hate you, __**I hate you**__! _

"You hate me."

Jinja was taken aback by all of this. She shook her head lightly, all traces of anger and rage gone from her body.

"No…"

"Yeah. You hate me, don't you? Always have since the beginning, haven't you?"

"Dax, you're making things up!"

"Am I, Princess?" he asked and raised his arms in a mocking gesture. "Am I really?"

The brunette swallowed down a lump in her throat. Her hands were faintly shaking, and a cold fear began to form in the pit of her stomach.

"Okay…maybe I wasn't so fond of you at the beginning. But you made it so hard for us to trust you, Dax!" she said. "You were so distant and you wouldn't let any of us in."

"And I still won't. Goodbye, Princess," he said and gave a two fingered salute. As he began to dig after the core for Airswitch in his pocket, he said; "Hah, and who knows? Maybe now that I'm finally gone, you can make your move on Monk fish. I'm sure the two of you will have a dandy time without-."

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around him, a body collided into him from behind and that was all it took for the Lowlander to lose balance and fall into the sand. His beanie fell off on the way down and fluttered not so far away. Dax grunted and struggled to get the girl off him but her arms were locked around his waist rock-solidly. They tumbled around in the sand, both fighting for dominance. Dax groaned loudly in annoyance as Jinja sat atop of him on the sand, her arms still locked in place.

"Damn you and your man-muscles, woman!"

"If you leave, Dax, then I swear to God I will bury your head in the sand before you even get the chance to stand!"

"You psychotic sheila!"

"You retarded imbecile!"

"Tomboy!"

"Moron!"

"Get the crag offa me or else, Princess!"

"Or else what!"

"Or else I can't help but kiss you senseless when you look like that!"

"Well, maybe I want you to!"

Dax managed to snake his arms out of Jinja's iron-hold and took a hold of her beautifully angered face and smashed her lips down onto his own. She had finally decided to let go of her hold of his waist and instead began to play with his brown strands of dread-locks; tugging at them playfully as the kiss turned more heated and more intimate. She settled in between his legs as he placed a hand on her back, and a hand on her face to gently caress. Their tongues came out to swirl around each other, tasting the caves of each other's mouths and the sweetness they found from within one another.

Then they slowly withdrew from each other, settling to give small, lazy pecks. The Lowlander gave down from his dreamy state the kiss left him in and stared back at the brunette, cerulean blue locked at amethyst black.

"I never liked Beyal that way, Daxie," she said softly as she traced patterns on the toned chest behind his red shirt. "Yes, I admit that he may be cute once in a while when he's confused about some of our world's modern technology or _our_ modern way of speaking. He's always fascinated me with his knowledge about Monsuno, ancient stories and his wisdom. It was good to finally meet someone who wasn't thinking with their stomachs."

"Oi, what are you saying, woman-."

"Zip it, Lowlander, " she smirked playfully. "But to be honest, that was all it ever was. Fascination. Never a crush. But you? Yeah, you ticked me off a lot in the beginning – don't get me wrong; you still do – but…as I got to know you little by little, I knew there was more to you than just a cocky guy who thinks way too high of himself. I don't know…when you help out there in the battlefield, there are moments – no more than seconds – where I get to see the real you. Like the time when I fell in the woods and you offered me your hand. You didn't make any teasing, comments or anything. Just helped me with that smile of yours. Yes, we still have a lot to learn about you, Dax, but you're not only our fifth member. You're Dax. We all need you, okay? I need you."

The Lowlanders cheeks began to darken and his eyes widened a little. "Wow, Princess. That's…wow."

"I know," she giggled and lowered her head to nuzzle the crook of his neck.

"I mean, how do you expect me to say no when you say something like _that _while lying on me like _this_-."

"I take it back, Dax," Jinja said and poked him with a finger. "You're just really, really, dirty minded."

The boy flashed a pearly-white smile that was a perfect contrast to his dark skin. "Guess all Lowlanders are born that way."

"And here I thought it was just you," the brunette said, still fingering his hair. "You look so much better without that stupid hat."

"Oi, respect the hat, woman."

"I had a harder time respecting you, Daxie. A hat'll be a piece of cake."

"Especially when you just admitted how hot I look without it."

"Old Dax is back, I see."

And as she continued to nuzzle his neck affectionately, she thought with a mental happy sigh.

_And I wouldn't want it any other way._

* * *

**A/N: Done! :D Hope you liked it! If you did, I might make some more one-shots!**


End file.
